tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A World Around You
A World Around You is a song from the eighth season. A second music video was later made using CGI footage as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on February 25th, 2015. Lyrics Season 8 version Short version :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill :Past the castle ruins toward the watermill :We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white :We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah Long version :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill :Past the castle ruins toward the watermill :We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white :We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go :Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow :On towards the castle and past the sea so blue :Wherever you are going, here's what you should do :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah YouTube World Tour version :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Out of Henry's Tunnel or climbing Gordon's Hill :Past the castle ruins toward the watermill :We'll whistle past the lighthouse, gleaming red and white :We'll leave the sheds at Tidmouth, then come back home at night :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Across the old steel bridge or past the church we'll go :Up beyond the windmill or ploughing through the snow :On towards the castle and past the sea so blue :Wherever you are going, here's what you should do :Have a look about you, take in what you see :There's a world around you wherever you may be :Favourite names and places everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah :Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see :Be it town or country, there's such variety :Old familiar faces everywhere you go :Sodor is our island, the only home we know :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah :Doo be doo be do bah, doo be doo be do bah Characters Season 8 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Trevor * Harold * Caroline * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Refreshment Lady * Farmer McColl * Cyril the Fogman * Farmer Trotter * The Fisherman YouTube World Tour version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Rosie * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Caitlin * Timothy * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Paxton * Sidney * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Owen * Merrick * The Mayor of Sodor * The Deputy Minister * The Teacher Episodes Season 8 version * Emily's New Coaches * Percy Gets it Right * What's the Matter with Henry? * James and the Queen of Sodor * Toby's Windmill * Harold and the Flying Horse * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas Saves the Day * Percy's Big Mistake * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Thomas and the Circus * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's Adventure * Halloween * Chickens to School * Too Hot for Thomas * James Goes Too Far * Percy and the Magic Carpet YouTube World Tour version * Hero of the Rails * The Early Bird * Play Time * Henry's Good Deeds * Misty Island Rescue * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Whiff's Wish * King of the Railway * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * Bill or Ben? * No Snow for Thomas * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Gone Fishing * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Old Reliable Edward * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP * Emily Saves the World * Millie and the Volcano * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck Deleted and Extended Scenes * Emily's New Coaches: ** An extended shot of Thomas passing Percy at Henry's Tunnel. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing James and the Hot Air Balloon at Suddery Castle. ** A deleted scene of Emily passing the beach. * James and the Queen of Sodor - An extended scene of Percy leaving at Tidmouth Sheds. * Henry and the Wishing Tree - A deleted scene of Henry puffing through the forest. * Thomas and the Circus - An alternate shot of Thomas passing the children at Maron while pulling the Circus Train. * Edward the Great - A deleted scene of Edward passing Donald and Douglas at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. * Halloween - An alternate shot of Thomas and Emily leaving the yard to go to the Smelter's yard. * Emily's Adventure - A deleted scene of Emily passing Thomas and Trevor. * Chickens to School - An extended shot of James and Edward pulling their goods trains under the bridge, followed by Henry. * James Goes Too Far - An extended shot of James pulling trucks by the Lighthouse. * Percy and the Magic Carpet - A deleted scene of Percy passing the Windmill. Trivia * In one shot of Thomas and Percy from Thomas and the Circus, Percy's face was digitally edited from sad to happy. Also, greenery of bushes or trees is shown in his edited steam for a second. * When Emily emerges from the shadows of trees near the end, it is noticeable that her face gets edited from "cross" to "happy." * In the YouTube World Tour version, the shot of Emily from Henry's Good Deeds has been flipped. * The YouTube World Tour version of the song is the first music video to include footage by both Nitrogen Studios and Arc Productions. * The second chorus is cut out of the YouTube World Tour version. * The YouTube World Tour version shows the lyrics, "Be it town or country" as "Be 'in' town or country." In Other Languages Home Video Releases US * Songs from the Station DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Great Destinations! UK/US * It's Great to be an Engine (DVD) (Short Version) UK DVD Boxsets * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs US DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas HK * Thomas and Friends Sing-a-Long 2 (Hong Kong DVD) Gallery Original JamesGetsANewCoat22.png JamesGetsANewCoat23.png File:PercyGetsitRight2.png HenryandtheWishingTree75.png|Henry HenryandtheWishingTree76.png File:ThomasToTheRescue2.png File:Toby'sWindmill3.png|Toby File:ThomasAndTheCircus38.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus39.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus40.png EdwardtheGreat74.png HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse1.png Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg File:AWorldAroundYou1.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?1.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodorExtendedScene.jpg File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor16.png Percy'sBigMistake9.png Percy'sBigMistake10.png File:AWorldAroundYou2.png|Emily File:ThomasSavesTheDay74.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay75.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheCircus42.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus43.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus44.png File:ThomasAndTheCircus46.png|Percy File:ThomasAndTheCircus47.png File:ThomasandtheCircusEditedScene.png File:PercyGetsitRight1.png File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas17.png File:AWorldAroundYou3.png File:AWorldAroundYou4.png File:AWorldAroundYou5.png File:TooHotForThomas18.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:TooHotForThomas20.png File:TooHotForThomas21.png|James File:Emily(Song)6.png File:Toby'sWindmill2.png File:HalloweenDeletedScene.png File:Halloween14.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?2.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png File:Emily'sAdventureDeletedScene1.png File:Emily'sAdventure.png File:ChickensToSchool3.png File:ChickensToSchool1.png File:ChickensToSchool2.png CGI Gallery File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable18.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable19.png File:EmilySavestheWorld84.png File:Spencer'sVIP14.png File:Spencer'sVIP35.png File:Spencer'sVIP36.png File:Spencer'sVIP37.png File:EmilySavestheWorld23.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck76.jpeg File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable20.png|Bertie File:TheEarlyBird69.png File:BillorBen?26.png File:GoneFishing(episode)47.png File:KingoftheRailway91.png File:PlayTime64.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain46.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain48.png File:FlashBangWallop!57.png File:FlashBangWallop!97.png File:Luke'sNewFriend73.png|Luke File:Luke'sNewFriend74.png File:Luke'sNewFriend75.png File:OldReliableEdward3.png|Edward File:OldReliableEdward4.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine4.png|Hiro File:EmilySavestheWorld48.png File:KingoftheRailway98.png|Millie File:TheEarlyBird12.png File:NoSnowforThomas72.png File:NoSnowforThomas30.png File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:CalmDownCaitlin73.png File:Whiff'sWish9.png|Spencer and Whiff File:BillorBen?43.png|Connor File:BillorBen?44.png|Ulfstead Castle File:TheEarlyBird11.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable32.png File:Henry'sGoodDeeds3.png File:Spencer'sVIP66.png File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue9.png File:MistyIslandRescue10.png|Harold File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable5.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable6.png File:MistyIslandRescue8.png File:Luke'sNewFriend1.png File:Luke'sNewFriend2.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck72.png File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png Music Video File:A World Around You - Short Music Video File:A World Around You - CGI Music Video Category:Songs